Let the Damned Lie
by fantacination
Summary: Riku's a busted teenage whore and he's been taken to a rehabilitation center. He's not all too thrilled by the whole thing. And his counselor-psychologist seems to be thinking along the same lines. Or is he? Leon/Riku, Axel/Riku, oneshot, possible ooc, M


**Title: Let the Damned Lie  
**

**Author:fantacination**

--

Leon was practical.

He didn't trust him.

Riku supposed that in his shoes, he wouldn't trust himself either.

"You can stop twitching. I'm not going to cut myself with my fingernails." Not for lack of trying, though. Maybe he wouldn't have ended up here if the social workers hadn't seen the long, delicately criss-crossing scars on his wrists; if the drug test hadn't turned out positive with all sorts of crap. Old news. He was a fucked up kid and they put him in this white place hoping he'd grow out of it. That was all. That he had whored himself out to pay for the drugs was met with distaste and pitying looks.

The other man frowned and noted something in his clipboard before sighing. He adjusted the crisp white shirt and loose tie he was wearing, leaning against the arm of the enormous leather sofa Riku was currently lying on. "It's a bad habit, you know."

Smiling with all his teeth, Riku spread his arms out towards the counselor. His too-tight sleeveless shirt edged up, the disturbingly flat plane of his stomach clearly bared. "People say that a lot about me."

From the other side of the sofa, Axel laughed, his long thin form folded underneath him. Axel was someone Riku was well-acquainted with, where he had gone at night. It figured the other teen would have ended up in the same pathetic program when their club got busted. And who did they put in charge of them? Some fresh out of college dude who looked like he could have frequented the same circles- if he just got that rod out of his ass. The guy had stepped into the room, told them to call him 'Leon' (a false name, they always did that. Safer. Giving your name to a prospectively insane patient was taboo, according to the management.) and asked them theirs, unsurprised when neither responded, and ticking off something in his list instead. Leon's shoulders were broad and his build was solid, but there was something about his face that hinted that he'd been a beautiful boy, the scar nonwithstanding. His pants were black leather, almost punk. The only concession to his youth.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, _doctor_? Foster trust or some shit like that. Or didja get that scar tripping over a bookcase?" Axel drawled. Riku was glad for the respite. Leon's piercing gray eyes immediately shifted to the anorexic redhead.

"Childhood accident. I got into a fight with one of my yearmates." Leon's reply was completely unfazed. Clinical. Pristine. Exactly like the type of people that were so far out of his and Axel's world they thought they could box and label it in their hands.

"Lovers' spat?" Axel shot back just as easily.

"No, we weren't that close."

"Shame you've never gotten laid." The redhead tossed the brunette a mock-pitying look. Scooting over so he was nearly in Axel's lap, Riku let Axel wrap an arm around his waist and pull him against his chest. He and Axel fucked, every now and then, when they were both too shitfaced to ask anybody else. There wasn't much sacred when you were drinking beer that tasted like piss and your eyeliner was running down your face with the sweat.

Mostly, they did it to see what Leon would do. He twitched. Homophobic. Certified. Axel smirked and ran his hands up Riku's shirt, playing with the younger boy's nipples, his tongue applying itself to his neck. Making a show of it, Riku moaned and writhed in the redhead's lap, arching into the touches, not really minding when Axel's deft fingers unbuttoned his pants.

Leon coughed, twitching even more now. "Please keep proper decorum while you're here."

In other words, take it outside. "Hear that?" Riku laughed derisively.

"I thought I saw a nice broomcloset on the way here," Axel murmured. He was half-hard, Riku could feel it just like Axel was cupping the bulge in his own pants.

"You're not allowed to leave yet."

"What, you wanted a threesome?"

Leon never called them both in at the same time after that. They should have moved their rooms, too. But nobody had found out about how they were sneaking into eachother's rooms after lights out yet.

That had been three weeks ago.

"Do you want to talk about your problems, today?" It had become Leon's traditional opening line. Some days he didn't even press. Some days, he'd just sit on the arm of the sofa, nursing a cup of coffee (Riku said he didn't drink any), looking at him gravely. Riku hated it when he did that. Like he thought he could _solve_ him. Like a Sunday morning crossword in some perfect suburban valley.

"Which ones?" Riku slouched against the back of the sofa.

"Any of them."

"Well, see, doc, there's this guy who keeps asking me things. It's a real pain. Think he's got a stalker complex."

"That's not what I meant, Riku." For a guy who didn't seem to have much patience, Leon was remarkably calm. Maybe they did something to you at psychology finishing school or whatever.

"We've been over this." Every fricking time. Riku was tired of having to come here. Having to talk. Having to look at Leon's solemn face because some days he almost seemed sincere.

"I'm trying to help. Your drug addiction encouraged your cutting. Besides leading you to paranoia and irrational defensiveness." Leon's voice had a soft, low quality about it that suggested he didn't speak much. A wonder he'd ended up as a counselor-psychologist of all things.

"You think _I'm_ paranoid?" Riku tossed his head back and laughed mirthlessly. "Please," he snorted, casting an arm around the back of the sofa, "you can't even look at me without developing a twitch." Crossing a leg over his knee, he looked at Leon. "Lemme diagnose you, then: Class A Homophobe. A for Ass."

Leon blinked, long lashes resting on his cheek for a heartbeat's time. "I'm not a hypocrite."

That _did_ make him sit up. Did Leon just admit to his patient that he was gay? "What, so you separated me from Axel because you were jealous? Not very professional."

Leon sighed and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, abandoning his usual post leaning against the arm. "You're a very attractive person, Riku. But it doesn't mean you have to be constantly in someone's pants."

This might turn out to be an interesting situation after all. Riku moved fluidly to sit against the other man, thighs pressed up against his. The older man stiffened. He hid it well, to his credit. Only the too-straight line of his back and the tightness around his arms fave him away. Ah, cautious after all The turquoise-eyed teen let his mouth curl wryly. Riku was used to reading people. It cost you your life to misjudge on the streets. But Leon had always been an enigma. His stoic mask was kept professionally blank but for the twitches and the sighs. He hadn't had any idea what Leon might want. Until now.

Riku was used to older men wanting him, too. Used to the dark-tainted power rush that being wanted by them came with.

Leon ended the session abruptly, telling Riku he should go to his room and think about his life. Riku had smiled at him, getting the disturbed reaction he was aiming for.

The next session, Leon was wearing his doctor's coat, buttoned all the way up. Like it could protect him. Riku smirked. But he had him. Leon had let his guard down and given him a way in. Of course, that meant a little more 'cooperation' from him, too. Riku picked his whorehouse days. He told the older man about the dirty little hideaways in the bar joints, the panting customers, the way busy nights usually meant a dozen or so men in the first three hours. He'd tell of the little tricks he picked up with casual detail; of getting fucked against a wall or with two or three at once.

Leon always frowned and tried to steer Riku in other directions. Today, Riku decided he'd see if he could step a little bit further.

"You told me to open up, didn't you?"

"….There are other ways."

Riku shrugged, a lackluster movement that spoke of his time on the streets, but not entirely belligerent. "What should I do? Drama? Monologue? Sock puppets?"

The brunette man sighed and leaned back into his office chair- a black cushioned leather piece that squeaked when he leaned into it. Practically ancient. Leon closed his stormy-gray eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly reaching the end of his patience.

It was really too bad. He was relatively young. Probably a promising career ahead of him. Maybe he was even the pride and joy of his family. Riku had to smile at that, a broken little deprecating smile. He'd been there, done that. And then he'd been sold.

And Riku then, wasn't Riku now. Even if some things did stay the same.

Riku moved in for the kill.

Desks. When was the last time he'd seen one like this? Probably with the fucking rich guy with the suede jacket and the gold fillings in his teeth. All he cared about, at the moment, was that he could get around it. He walked quietly over to where Leon had tilted his head back- likely to ask his patron diety for some sort of help for teenaged boys with too jaded eyes and too little clothes on.

It was really too bad. But Riku had killed his conscience a long time ago. Riku sat on Leon's lap, prompting the older man to sit up, eyes wide as if trying to search his. "Riku… stop."

"Why?" Slipping a finger into his mouth, Riku wet it and traced the man's lips with the moist tip, his palm brushing against the well-defined chin. A small movement of his hips, just at the point where he straddled the man's lap, and Riku could feel the rigid curve of Leon's arousal through the leather pants. Riku smiled and started unbuckling the belts.

Strong hands gripped his wrists, stilling them. Looking up, he saw Leon's serious (always serious) eyes glazed over with a hint of lust. "Stop that and get back on the couch.You're acting like a whore."

The remark stung. Just a little. An old ache, scratched anew. Sometimes he wondered if that was what his parents would have said, had they seen. But they'd been the ones to sell him, after all.

Riku kissed him. Some people just didn't have the sense to take an offer when they saw it Then again, some people were used to taking offers for granted. Deepening the kiss out of sheer will, Riku thrust his tongue into Leon's mouth, ignoring the mouthwash, the mint, the spice-musk and biting down on the other's lips.

Leon gave a small sigh that was almost a moan. Hands reached up to tangle in Riku's hair, bringing him closer, flush against the firm flesh of his chest. Riku let his eyes flutter, his own hands going up Leon's turtleneck, brushing past the doctor's gown and the pert nipples. He could already taste the victory. That taste hadn't changed either. He was still the damn fucking best. He smiled, the adrenaline rush invigorating him.

Leon was murmuring, mumbling, his name, probably. Hands fumbled at his belt and he obliged, hips canting up, letting the fabric of his pants through, down to his knees. Leon pressed his back to the desk, fingers threaded through Riku's as he pinned him to the cold surface, the edges of loose papers cutting, the coffee mug knocked over to the floor, the tiny plastic potted flower spinning once, twice, down.

It was feverish, the way Leon rains kisses on his neck, draws his tongue over Riku's collarbone and the breath that fans over his chest. It was urgency, possession- mindless. Riku didn't wince when his head met the front of the desk, his hips lifted onto Leon's waist even as he crossed his legs behind Leon's back. The chair groaned, squeaked, some long forgotten banshee's cry. Fingers fumble at his entrance, inserting one,two, rapidly thrusting. There's nothing to use, even the scalding coffee was already soaked into the gray carpet. Riku thrust back onto the fingers, anyway.

The first thrust is hot and dry. Riku winced, biting down on his lower lip. Leon was big enough that it hurt more than it would have otherwise. The soothing voice is back, murmuring inanities in his ear. Riku shook his head, biting back most of a soft cry. Each thrust fills him up completely, Leon's cock slamming just a little off to the left of where it felt _good_.

"Squall, call me Squall," he said, voice low and husky. Riku would have laughed at him, if he could breathe.

"Squall," Riku gasped, half-wondering at the sheer stupidity. They called it trust.

Something else he'd lost.

Two days after that, Axel seduced the guard to get the surveillance CD and Riku dropped the cut footage at Oblivion Institution's administrative office along with a note. It contained one word, a name.

The next day, Leon was transferred to another institute.

"You should have stuck to being paranoid," Riku murmured, leaning on his white-painted windowsill, the open wounds on his wrists freshly bleeding. From the bed, Axel laughed as he inserted the needle of a smuggled syringe of amphetamines under his pallid skin.

--

**A/N: **Done for the 10whores challenge. I didn't like this one, at first, but I think it's grown on me. That, and I think I just wanted to play with my whore!Riku and whore!Axel muses. XD; Both of them came from another fic I had planned, tentatively called Reaching for the Darkness, where Riku and Axel were indeed club-alley whores and Roxas found Riku and tried to drag him back for Sora's sake. Only things couldn't end so neatly as that.


End file.
